Unexpected
by mincsn
Summary: Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh rintangan, dan semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba./"Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini." -Sasuke./"Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan menggantikanku." -Ino/ Long Oneshoot (semoga gak bosan). SasuIno. Complete.
**Unexpected**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Long Oneshoot, specially for SasuIno centric.**

 **Inspired by Campus Confidential and Power Kids movies**

 **Semoga saja Long Oneshoot tidak membuat kalian bosan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Tuesday, 22nd of June.

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari mengelilingi taman bermain yang disediakan pihak sekolah. Ia sangat bahagia karena besok libur, serta pada minggu depan Ia akan munduduki kelas baru –kenaikan kelas tepatnya. Anak itu telah menaiki semua permainan, akhirnya Ia merasa bosan. Anak laki-laki tersebut menghampiri akuarium kecil yang berisi dua ikan, kemudian membawa akuarium itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju pohon rindang yang terletak di sebelah sungai, kepala sekolah sengaja membuat sungai karena beliau ingin sekali melepaskan ikan piaraannya untuk berenang bebas memutari sungai buatannya.

"Hei, kau!"

Suara mengerikan itu mengejutkannya, akuarium miliknya hampir saja jatuh. Pun Ia membalikkan badan, menatap takut pada bocah yang meneriakinya.

"Kau masih saja bersama dengan ikan bodohmu itu, apa kau tidak bosan hah?!" bentaknya sembari berjalan menghampiri bocah yang kini bergemetar hebat.

Anak laki-laki yang tidak berdosa itu hanya bergerak mundur, Ia terus-menerus memanjatkan doa agar Ia tidak terkena musibah.

Bocah kejam tersebut merebut akuarium itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Lihat ini, hewan macam apa yang kau pelihara, huh?" bocah itu memandang remeh. "Aku bersumpah kau ini masih seperti anak TK, selebihnya kau hanya bocah yang takut terhadap apapun." bocah yang berpenampilan sangar itu kembali mendekat kearah bocah tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Mau aku apa 'kan ya? Hmm." Ia memanggil temannya yang baru saja masuk ke taman bermain. "Hei, Agasi!"

Bocah bernama Agasi tersebut berhenti di sebelah bocah kejam –yang entah siapa namanya.

"Apa?" tanya Agasi dengan nada datar.

Bocah kejam menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang menunduk takut, keringatnya bercucuran dipelipisnya. "Serang dia, aku akan menggoreng ikan peliharaannya. Setelah kau menghabisinya, aku akan membagi ikan goreng untukmu. Impas 'kan?"

"Kau ini sedang melawak ya? Ikan kecil masa mau digoreng? Gak kenyang, lah!" elak Agasi melirik sinis pada bocah _kejam-tetapi-terlanjur-polos_ tersebut.

Bocah kejam itu menonjok pipi Agasi. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara!" perintahnya dengan nada suara yang tidak bersahabat. Bocah itu berbalik badan, dan berjalan keluar dari taman bermain.

Tanpa menunggu bocah kejam itu membentaknya lagi, Agasi memilih menyerang anak laki-laki yang menurutnya _culun_.

TAK

"Argh!"

Agasi memegangi lengan kirinya karena seseorang memukulnya terlebih dahulu. Agasi menoleh ke samping, seorang bocah perempuan yang berbadan tidak bisa dibilang _body goal_ sedang menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang –"

Sebelum Agasi menyelesaikan ucapannya, bocah perempuan itu mendadak menonjoknya. Bocah perempuan itu berkali-kali menonjok pipi kiri dan kanannya. Tetapi Agasi tidak lengah sampai disitu, Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan bocah perempuan itu.

"Aw!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh!" Agasi menampar pipi kanan bocah perempuan tersebut. Agasi menghentikan aksinya, lalu berkata, "Kau itu hanya perempuan lemah!"

Bocah perempuan itu tidak segera menyerah, Ia membalas cekalan Agasi. Memar yang tercetak indah ditangannya itu hanyalah luka yang tidak ada rasa sakitnya, walaupun perih melandanya. Bocah perempuan tersebut menampar, memukul, serta menendang Agasi tanpa ampun.

"Arghhh!"

Rintihan sakit seseorang hanyalah musik _jazz_ yang sering didengarnya dari radio. Setelah membuat Agasi melemas, sekarang waktunya Ia menyelesaikan aksi. Waktu yang Ia tunggu-tunggu, yaitu menendang daerah sensitifnya.

DUK

"AARGGHH!" Agasi terpental ke belakang sembari memegangi alat vitalnya yang terasa perih. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit, tetapi selalu saja gagal.

"PERGILAH BEDEBAH!" bocah perempuan itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang hampir mencapai delapan oktaf.

Agasi segera berlari meninggalkan perempuan mengerikan tersebut. Ia melupakan kata-kata temannya –bocah kejam itu yang seenaknya menyuruh Ia menghabisi anak laki-laki _culun_ tersebut. Sungguh, Ia tidak akan mengikuti perintahnya lagi. Jika Ia mengikuti, sama saja dengan Ia tidak menyayangi nyawa. Selalu saja berakhir dengan kejam.

Bocah perempuan itu masih setia memandang Agasi yang semakin menjauh. Setelah Agasi tidak terlihat, Ia menoleh ke belakang. Anak laki-laki 'lemah' itu mengenggam tangannya, Ia terlihat bergetar entah karena takut atau canggung.

Bocah perempuan tersebut menepuk bahunya pelan. "Halo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng.

Perempuan manis itu tersenyum. "Maafkan teman sekelasku, Agasi, dia selalu mengikuti perintah dari Carlos," Ia mengigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah ya, aku lihat tadi Carlos mengambil ikanmu, ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu perlahan mendongak, bola matanya menangkap seorang bocah perempuan. Ia tidak begitu anggun, tetapi senyumannya melelehkan hati seseorang yang melihatnya. Ia tidak seperti teman sekelasnya yang memilih mengecilkan badan agar terlihat manis. Ia yakin, perempuan ini sangat percaya diri walau berat badannya mungkin hampir 40an.

"Ya sudah, bagiku tatapanmu mengatakan bahwa pertanyaanku benar," ucap bocah perempuan itu sembari menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu ikan yang baru!"

Tanpa persetujuan yang diutarakan anak laki-laki tersebut, bocah perempuan itu memilih untuk menariknya dengan paksa.

Sesampainya di pasar tradisional, bocah perempuan itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan adanya penjual ikan. Setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya Ia menemukan penjual ikan yang letaknya di pasar blok B arah selatan. Ia mengeratkan peganggan tangannya, dan memaksa anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya untuk mengikuti kemana Ia pergi.

"Paman, aku mau beli!" ujarnya pada penjual.

"Silahkan dipilih!"

Bocah perempuan itu mencubit telapak tangan anak laki-laki itu pelan. "Hei, jangan melamun. Cepatlah, kau mau ikan yang masih bayi atau yang sudah dewasa?"

Anak laki-laki itu masih menutup mulutnya, tidak berbicara apapun.

"Huh, kamu ini! Paman aku beli dua ikan yang masih bayi, ya!" ucapnya riang.

Walaupun penjual ikan tersebut tidak mengetahui jenis ikan yang diinginkan bocah itu, Ia hanya sembarangan mengambil ikan yang menurutnya disukai anak-anak. Penjual tersebut memasukkan ikan kecil itu ke dalam plastik bening berukuran sedang yang sudah diisi air. Lalu, Ia memberikan kepada bocah yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, ini dia dua bayi ikan. Harganya 85 Yen, ya."

Bocah perempuan itu segera memberikan uang ke penjual tersebut. Untung saja uangnya pas. "Ini, paman." Ia menyodorkan uang, dan penjual itu menerima.

"Terima kasih."

Bocah perempuan itu mengangguk, dan kembali menggandeng anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak segera pulang, karena Ia masih ingin bermain dengan anak pendiam itu. Ia mengajak anak itu ke taman kota, dan menaiki ayunan kosong.

"Kamu kenapa daritadi diam terus?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki yang duduk termenung diayunan.

"A-aku…"

"Ya?" bocah perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"A-aku… me-men…"

"Apa?"

"A-aku… men-menyu-yukaimu. Ma-maukah kau me-menjadi pa-pacarku?"

Suasana mendadak hening, bocah perempuan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut. Mimik wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Benarkah?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali,"

Anak laki-laki itu segera memandang cemas ke samping kiri, tepatnya perempuan yang Ia sukai.

"Aku baru dibolehkan pacaran saat sudah dewasa, dan juga badanku ini sungguh memalukan. Lagipula besok aku sudah meninggalkan kota ini. Bagaimana ya?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam cukup lama untuk memikirkan sesuatu agar perempuan manis itu menjadi pacarnya kelak.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berdiri dari ayunannya, Ia takut jika perempuan itu marah padanya.

"Aku pulang, ya? Sudah sore, nih." Bocah perempuan itu melengang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

"Hei!" laki-laki itu mencoba memberanikan diri meneriakinya.

Bocah perempuan itu berhenti berlari, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu!"

Mata bocah perempuan itu membulat sempurna, namun hanya sebentar. Ia menyungingkan senyum indahnya. Wajah yang diterpa matahari senja, menambah nilai kecantikan naturalnya. Ia bersumpah, Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ia mengangguk membalas laki-laki itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan perasaan senang.

Oh, apakah salah menyukai seseorang walaupun baru saja bertemu? Tentu tidak. Lucu memang jika kita menyukai seseorang, tetapi tidak tahu namanya.

 **End of Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Friday, 15th of August.

"KYAAAA!"

Suara melengking itu sering masuk ke telingaku. Ralat, setiap hari. Setiap saat, setiap menit, setiap detik, selalu saja para kaum perempuan berteriak. Apa mereka tidak tahu jika suara mereka bisa saja memecahkan kaca? Oh tuhan, aku menyerah.

Saat ini, aku berlari-lari mengelilingi lorong akses gedung ke gedung berikutnya. Lantai dua, perpustakaan, ruang musik, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada ruangan yang absen kulewati, hanya karena 'seekor' iblis perempuan. Tenaga mereka kuat sekali? Sudah seperti tokoh-tokoh _Marvel_.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Sasu!"

"Tunggu kami!"

" _I love you_ , Sasukeh!"

"Huwaaa!"

Percayalah, mereka tak akan berhenti. Karena kedudukanku sebagai penyanyi _rock_ , aku mempunyai banyak fans. Salah satunya mereka, 'Sasuke FC'. Demi logo lidah panjang _Rolling Stone_ , aku akan membunuh mereka jika aku bukan penyanyi.

Tiba-tiba saja pergelanganku ditarik, aku terhempas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kuyakini adalah gudang. Siapa yang berani menarikku ke ruangan kotor ini?

"Hei, bro! Santai saja _dong._ "

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, lebih tepatnya di belakangku.

Naruto. Huh, ternyata bocah _pecicilan_ itu.

"Kau dikejar-kejar lagi, ya?" tanyanya sembari menghisap batang rokok yang setia menempel di bibirnya. Ayolah, dia memancing emosiku lagi.

"Ya." jawabku sekenannya.

Ia mengangguk singkat. Ia melemparkan bungkus rokoknya padaku.

Aku segera melempar bungkusan yang isinya benda 'kotor' kearahnya.

"Kenapa, _dude_?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Walaupun aku menyukai dunia parah seperti _rock_ , aku tidak akan sudi sekalipun menghisap benda kotor itu."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarku. "Dramatis sekali," ejeknya masih dengan kekehan jeleknya.

"Hmmh." Aku memutuskan keluar dari gudang bau tersebut, kembali ke kelas merupakan hal yang aman bagiku. Mengunci pintu. Aku tidak peduli tatapan takut dari teman sekelasku yang tak kukenal. _I don't care about anything or everything_. Siapa yang dapat mengelak seorang _bad boy_? Tidak ada.

Mengapa aku memilih menjadi _bad boy_? Aku ingin membuang kenangan burukku. Ya, saat aku duduk di sekolah dasar, aku termasuk anak _culun_ yang terlihat _cemen_ dimata orang-orang. Aku ingin berubah, orang tuaku sudah membebaskan aku untuk melakukan hal apapun pada masa SMA ini.

Baru saja mataku ingin menutup, suara berisik yang terdengar dari luar mengagalkan niatku. Aku memaki siapa saja yang berteriak. Tidak peduli Ia perempuan atau laki-laki. Semua orang sama saja, tidak ada bedanya.

Walau perempuan disebut makhluk lemah, namun mereka mempunyai jiwa keberanian dan _kegalakkan_ yang luar biasa. Contohnya, perempuan penguasa jalan. Terdengar aneh, tetapi ini kenyataan. Perempuan selalu benar, _trust me_.

Suara teriakkan yang berasal dari kaum laki-laki bergemuruh di luar kelasku. Aku sudah muak, dan menghampiri mereka yang entah kenapa dan mengapa.

BRAK

"HOI!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakkanku, saat itu juga suara-suara berisik itu lenyap. Mereka menatapku terkejut, aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan _deathglare_ ku.

"SIAPA YANG BERTERIAK, HAH?!" Aku yakin, mataku kini melotot. Mungkin mataku keluar kalau saja tidak ada suara menggubrisku. Laki-laki dengan kacamata _minus_ di hidungnya, membalas bentakanku.

" _Gomen ne_ , kami hanya menemui dia." Laki-laki itu menunjuk kearah perempuan berkulit putih, berambut _blonde_ dengan sedikit tambahan _ombre_ hijau (Bayangin saja rambutnya seperti Avril Lavigne, yang judul lagunya Smile).

Apa dia gila berdandan seperti anak punk di sekolah ini? Hei, kepala sekolah benar-benar tidak adil. Aku baru dua hari mengecat rambutku menjadi _electric blue_ saja dihukum.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu bergulir menatapku polos. Sangat polos, seakan Ia baru saja lahir di dunia.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan keterpanaanku dari perempuan yang berdiri di depanku dengan jarak beberapa meter. Mata indahnya bercahaya diterpa kilauan sinar matahari, persis seperti malaikat-malaikat yang berada di surga.

"Dia siapa?" Akhirnya aku membuka mulut yang daritadi tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ah, dia temanku, namanya Ino. Dia baru saja pulang dari Brooklyn."

 _Brooklyn? Sebenarnya, seberapa kayanya sih dia sampai ke Amerika segala?_ batinku.

"Oh." jawabku acuh tak acuh, kemudian aku memasuki kelas lagi. Jujur saja, aku tidak minat dengan perbincangan mereka. Paling Ia hanya membesar-besarkan, atau mempamerkan yang Ia lihat di Brooklyn.

TUK TUK

Aku mendongak, seseorang telah mengagalkan pejaman mataku. Ayolah, aku ingin melayang ke alam mimpi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, objek yang kutangkap ialah perempuan 'sok' _punk_ itu.

"Apa?" aku berucap datar.

Ia masih bergeming bediri di samping kiri mejaku. Ternyata aku baru sadar, Ia juga anak kelasku. Ya, karena aku datar dan tegas, itulah yang membuatku dipilih menjadi seorang ketua kelas. Jadi, jika ada orang lain yang menanyakan temanku(walau aku tidak terlalu kenal) aku akan membalasnya dengan anak kelasku. Aneh? _Whatever_.

Lama aku menatapnya, pun Ia tidak kunjung menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memiliki tanda kehidupan. Mulut tertutup rapat, tidak berkedip, dan berdiri seperti patung.

Aku memilih menanyakannya lagi. "Kau sudah lama di Brooklyn. Hampir semua guru menyindirmu. Ada urusan apa di sana?" Sejujurnya memang semua guru menyindirnya, bukan hampir. Tetapi aku saja yang tidak tahu jika siswi yang disindir adalah dia.

Ia mengigit bibirnya. "Mm, kamu dia 'kan?"

Apa sih?

"Dia siapa?"

"Emm… tidak apa-apa. Aku ada urusan aja sih."

Aku menatapnya dingin. Lalu menunduk melihat buku fisikaku masih terbuka lebar. Aku membaca rentetan kalimat dan rumus-rumus yang menurutku rumit.

Sudah delapan menit aku berkutat dengan rumus sialan itu, Ia tetap setia berdiri bak patung Liberty. Hh, perempuan memang menangnya sendiri. "Sampai berapa lama kau akan berdiri di sini?" sindirku ketus.

"Ah? Ng, ya sudah." Ia berlalu meninggalkan mejaku, dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri.

Aku berdecak kesal. Aku masih memikirkan pertanyaannya. Memangnya aku ini kenal dengannya? Tahu namanya saja tidak, ralat baru saja setelah anak kelas sebelah memberitahuku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei bro, kapan nulis lagu lagi?"

Aku membalikkan badan, lalu menatapnya. Ya, sekarang aku ada di studio kesayanganku. Akhirnya rasa pusing karena dikerubungi oleh tugas sekolah hilang karena alat musik favoritku. Jangan lupakan aku sebagai penyanyi _rock_ tertampan di kota ini.

"Ya sudah, kita meng _cover_ lagu saja." ucap temanku berambut _blonde_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung, rambutnya itu warna apa sih?

"Lagu apa?" tanyaku pada kedua temanku yang lain.

"Tidak tahu." kata Kiba dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

Oke, aku akan menjelaskan. Aku sebagai vokalis. Naruto kupilih menjadi pemain gitar. Kiba menjadi _drummer_. Lalu, Gaara menjadi pemain _bass_. Aku memilih menjadi vokalis karena suaraku memang seksi dari lahir. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal klanku yang keren itu? Haha.

" _Guns N Roses_ aja deh." usul Kiba.

"Ok, lagu November Rain."

Kami berpacu dalam melodi dengan hentakan alat musik yang mengelegar. Ayahku menyetujui aku membuat _band rock_ , dengan syarat tidak mengikuti hal-hal tercela. Ibuku juga begitu. Kakakku selalu mendukungku dalam hal apapun, walau hal itu sangat ekstrim untukku.

Kami menyelesaikan lagu berdurasi delapan menit tersebut, setelah itu Kiba dan Naruto pergi ke _minimarket_ terdekat. Aku dan Gaara sibuk menulis lagu baru. Tidak heran kami tampil di festival yang diadakan tetua Konoha. Sebagian besar tetua Konoha menyukai music _rock_. Contohnya Killer Bee, beliau sangat menyukai dunia _rock_.

Aku adalah penulis lagu utama di band ini. Aku bisa menyelesaikan tulisanku dengan lama empat puluh menit. Gaara memilih menjadi penulis lagu kedua, tentu saja sangat membantu, Ia juga menjadi _composer_ lagu. Kiba dan Naruto hanya bisa memainkan alat musik.

Mereka berdua datang membawa satu plastik besar. Kiba menaruh plastik tersebut di atas meja panjang, kami segera mengerubungi plastik tersebut. Soda, makanan ringan, permen karet, roti selai, dan rokok?

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian membeli bungkusan kotor ini?" tanyaku pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Eng, tadi Kiba pengin nyoba, hehe."

Aku mendelik sinis kearah Kiba. Ia hanya cekikikan tidak jelas, dan memukul bahu Naruto.

"Yang penting kita gak sampai menjerumus ke nakroba 'kan?"

"Iya, Kiba! Haha."

"Narkoba, oi!"

"Eh iya ya, hehe." Kiba mengaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

Gaara berdehem, kami bertiga segera menatapnya. Ia mengengam dua kertas yang kuyakini itu adalah lirik buatannya.

"Oh, aku sudah selesai juga. Judulnya _Little Devil_ , kalian setuju?" walaupun aku penulis lagu utama sekaligus profesional, aku juga harus menunggu persetujuan dari mereka.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Lalu kau Gaara? Apa judulnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Brooklyn _City_."

Brooklyn? Aku teringat kembali dengan perempuan entah dia itu siapa. Dan, yang Ia katakan itu membuatku _stuck_. Seolah aku orang yang pernah mencampuri urusan masa lalunya. Karena dua bulan yang lalu, aku mengalami amnesia. Aku diberitahu oleh Ibuku, jika aku tidak sadar jatuh dari tangga. Apa dia pernah mengisi hatiku? Ah, aku tidak pernah tertarik dalam hal percintaan. Aku tidak pernah membuka diri kepada gadis-gadis yang mengantre menungguku. Fansku selalu mengelu-elukan namaku dengan pekikan mereka.

"Hei _dude_ , mau sampai kapan melamun?"

Ucapan Naruto membuatku tersadar dari alam lamunanku. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, Gaara tetap sibuk dengan lantunan musik yang ada di komputer.

"Hmmh." Aku berjalan menuju tempat Gaara berada. Ia membuat _rhythm_ lagunya. Dia sangat ahli, aku sampai kalah dengannya dalam urusan menyunting nada-nada lagu.

"Laguku berunsur _half-rock_ , dipenuhi oleh nada _slow_. Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sekilas, lalu menyalakan komputer di sebelah Gaara. Aku juga ingin ikut menyunting _rhythm_. Walaupun aku tidak pro, aku masih bisa membuat nada.

"Jika kau tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku."

Aku hanya meliriknya, kemudian berkutat dengan rancangan nada musikku. Aku akan merilis lagu bulan ini, _deadline_ pertengahan bulan. Dalam album kali ini, aku akan membuat lagu dengan jumlah delapan lagu. Kiba dan Naruto akan memainkan not lagu setelah kami menyelesaikan _composer_ yang agak rumit ini.

Kiba menyalakan _speaker_ , lalu duduk di sofa putih dan memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Naruto menyusul Kiba, Ia memainkan game yang ada di _smartphone_ nya. Ternyata Kiba menyalakan lagu _Clock Strikes_ , dari _One Ok Rock_. Yah, tidak apa-apa kalau masih menyangkut berbau _rock_.

Aku melirik ke komputer Gaara sekali lagi, dan mataku tertuju pada judul lagunya. Kenapa harus Brooklyn? Kenapa tidak Hawaii, atau Los Angeles saja? Kedua kota itu cukup banyak yang menyukai. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino? Hei, ini hanya judul lagu. Argh, aku menjadi tidak fokus. Pikiranku dipenuhi tanda tanya besar, dan sekelebat bayangan wajah manisnya. Aku hanya mengingat saat aku duduk di sekolah dasar, aku seorang anak yang tergolong _culun_. Itu saja memori yang masih tertanam di otakku. Hampir setiap hari aku di _bully_ karena ke _culun_ anku tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saturday, 16th of August.

Keesokan harinya, matahari tampak bersahabat denganku. Sinar terang membangunkan semua penduduk Konoha untuk beraktifitas, begitupun juga aku. Kembali ke sekolah, bertemu tugas, bertemu meja, dan kantin tentunya. Sungguh, seragam ini membakarku. Hari seragam jatuh dihari Sabtu, kenapa tidak hari Jum'at saja? Bukankah lebih enak? Entahlah.

Aku berjalan tenang menuju kelas 'tercintaku'. Masih ada waktu tersisa, aku berubah pikiran. Aku berbelok kearah barat –kelasku berada di timur, tepatnya menuju taman sekolah yang ada di belakang UKS. Udara sejuk seakan mempersilakan kedatanganku, aku memilih duduk di bangku panjang.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan udara yang menerpa wajahku. Saat otakku sedang bermain-main dengan pikiran tentang keluargaku, tiba-tiba sinar matahari menjadi buram. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat seorang gadis berdiri tegak di depanku.

"Hai." sapanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengeser posisi dudukku. Ino –gadis tersebut segera menduduki tempat yang kosong di sebelahku. Aku meliriknya, bibirku terkunci rapat. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap awan yang memenuhi langit biru. Cuaca hari ini sungguh bersahabat. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

Ia tersenyum tanpa menoleh kearahku. "Aku hanya… ingin bernostalgia."

 _What_?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku masih dengan nada datar.

Senyumnya menghilang, kini Ia memandangku dingin. "Tidak, lupakan." ucapnya setelah termenung cukup lama.

Aku tidak menjawab, tetapi rasa tanyaku makin besar. Jujur saja, Ia tidak akan menceritakan kisah haru atau kisah cintanya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Ya, itu wajar saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingin mengetahui ceritanya, bagiku cerita orang lain adalah dongeng yang membosankan.

Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang, wajahnya terlihat anggun dari samping. Hidungnya _perfect_ , iris mata indah, rambut yang –aku baru ingat, aku ingin menanyakan rambutnya.

"Kau… kenapa meng _ombre_ rambut?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ino balik bertanya padaku.

"Maksudku, aku pernah mengecat rambutku selama dua hari, lalu ketiga harinya aku dihukum oleh kepala sekolah." jelasku.

Ia membulatkan bibirnya menjadi huruf 'O', dengan wajah _troublemaker_ nya. Hh, kalau ada orang bercerita, apa dia akan memasang wajah bodohnya itu? Mengesalkan.

"Ahahaha."

Apanya yang lucu?

"Apa iya? Maafkan pamanku ya!"

Hah, pamannya?

"Hah?" aku menatapnya tajam. Sejujurnya, dalam hati aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, beliau pamanku. Kalau kau mau mengecat rambutmu lagi, aku akan memberitahu pamanku agar tidak memarahimu." ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk sekilas. "Tapi, Naruto dan Sakura mempunyai rambut yang tidak wajar. Kenapa tidak dihukum?" Aku memicingkan mata saat melihatnya.

Ino tertawa sekali lagi. "Haha, haduh gimana sih? Kau masih ingat dengan wawancara sebelum masuk sekolah ini? Pamanku pasti akan menulis ciri-ciri kita, contohnya rambut. Maka dari itu, jika beliau melihat siswa yang aslinya rambutnya berwarna merah, tetapi dia menganti rambutnya dengan warna jingga, pamanku akan memberi hukuman. Mengerti?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Sumpah, penjelasannya tidak masuk ke otakku. "Hmmh." jawabku asal.

TING TING TING

Bel menandakan waktu pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, aku mengajak Ino masuk ke kelas. Ino mengikutiku dari belakang, selalu saja begitu. Setelah sampai di kelas, Ia langsung duduk di tempatnya berada. Sekali-kali Ia memandangku. Lihat, aku bisa mengetahui orang lain saat memandangku dari belakang, keren 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TING TING TING

Sepulang sekolah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli jus alpukat di kantin. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju gerbang. Menyusuri koridor yang sepi, membuat suara sepatuku menggema di setiap ruangan yang belum dikunci oleh petugas. Ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti ekskul basket masih berkutat dengan bola _orange_ yang mereka lambungkan, lalu bola tersebut masuk ke dalam _ring_ untuk mencetak skor.

Sekitar dua belas orang berdiri di dekat gerbang, menunggu jemputan datang. Aku melihat Kiba sedang duduk di atas motornya, dan memakan _burger_. Aku segera menghampirinya. Aku menepuk bahu kirinya, Kiba terkejut.

"Jangan membuatku merasakan penyakit jantung, ya!" omelnya setelah selesai mengunyah _burger_.

"Tenang, _dude_." gumamku. Aku mengambil botol air mineralku, lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Karena hari ini panas, tenagaku terkuras banyak. Aku tidak ingin terkena dehidrasi.

"Bro, studio yuk!" ajaknya dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatku ingin muntah melihat cengiran jelek itu.

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Yah, aku mau memamerkan lagu _rock_ baruku. Tadi aku men _download_ di perpustakaan, sekaligus numpang _wifi_ sih, hehe." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. " _Band QUEEN_ , 'kan?" aku menebak lagu barunya.

Kiba menatapku takjub, seolah diriku telah memenangkan kuis yang berhadiah satu buah mobil Ferarri –dan itu tidak akan mungkin. "KAU BENAR!"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah.

"Hai."

Sontak kami berdua menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Uwaah!" Kiba melihat Ino dari atas ke bawah. Dan menatapnya dengan intens, sangat intens malah.

Aku menampar pipi Kiba pelan. "Ada apa?" aku bertanya _to the point_ padanya.

"Kalian terlihat membicarakan sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kami ingin berkunjung ke studio, Kiba ingin mendengarkan lagu barunya di sana." kataku tegas. Kiba tampak menahan kesal. "Bro, jangan bilang aku pengin denger lagu baru _dong_. Bilang aja kita mau mempersiapkan konser." bisik Kiba lirih.

Aku tersenyum sinis kearah Kiba. " _So_ , kau mau ikut?"

"Mm… iya, bolehlah."

Aku mengajak Ino ke parkiran, motorku ada di sana. Kiba menunggu di dekat gerbang. Setelah menghidupkan motor, Ino segera duduk di belakangku. Saat sampai di gerbang, aku memanggil Kiba. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di studio, kami bertiga mengisi daftar hadir. Lalu, berjalan pelan menyusuri setiap bilik ruangan. Gedung ini menyewa ruang latihan musik, kalau tidak salah ada tiga puluh ruangan. Ruangan _band_ kami termasuk daftar VVIP, sudah dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

Aku ingin jujur, aku menyembunyikan identitas asliku dari Ino. Aku tidak ingin dia terkejut, kalau aku ini seorang artis dari _band_ NRD. Tidak begitu terkenal, tetapi kalangan remaja banyak yang menyukai lagu kami.

Kiba membuka pintu ruangan kami, ternyata sudah terisi oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara sedang mengetik sesuatu, sedangkan Naruto sedang memainkan not lagu yang tertera di monitor. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu, tepatnya melihat kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba.

"Hoi, aku kira kalian bakal berdiam diri di rumah?" canda Naruto.

"Aku bosan melihat kamarku, walaupun ayahku sudah membuatkanku studio kecil di situ." Kiba mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Aku mengikuti Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum geli, lalu matanya menangkap sosok tidak dikenalnya yang masih beridiri di ambang pintu. "Siapa dia?"

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Vokalis baru?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendelik kearah Gaara. "Yang benar saja? Tetapi, mungkin iya. Rambutnya _rock 'n roll_ sekali, haha."

Kiba terkekeh. "Dia temannya Sasuke, kalau tidak salah sih." ucap Kiba masih dnegan kekehannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di pintu?" aku menatap tajam Ino.

Ino berjalan pelan menuju sofa yang ada di samping Kiba, lalu menduduki sofa tersebut. Gaara mengernyit.

"Tenang, dia hanya ingin melihat kita latihan." jelasku agar mereka tidak bertanya macam-macam.

 _Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen.  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway._

Aku memandang wajah Ino saat aku bernyanyi bagian _Verse_ tersebut. Ino tampak melihat _band_ kami bermain antusias. Matanya menatap kami, tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tangannya menyangga dagu lancipnya, sembari melihat kami terus menyanyikan kami sedang mengcover salah satu lagu dari _Avenged Sevenfold_.

 _I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right.  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,  
Arrived too early._

 _And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far._

 _I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._

Kami menyudahi aktifitas meng _cover_ lagu _Afterlife_ tersebut. Ini hanya sekedar pemanasan. Gaara dan Kiba meminum soda yang sudah disediakan. Naruto memutar kembali _recorder_ yang merekam _cover_ an kami. Suaraku tidak begitu jelek rupanya.

Ino bertepuk tangan, kami berempat menoleh.

"Bagus sekali!" ujarnya masih dengan bertepuk tangan dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Haha, makasih penilaiannya!" teriaknya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, Ia berjalan mendekati Ino. "Hei, kau… mmm." Gaara tampak berpikir.

"Ino." seru Ino.

Ternyata, namanya.

"Ino, apa kau mau melihat konser _rock_ pada tanggal 19 di stadion?" tanya Gaara.

Haha, lucu. Konser yang dimaksud Gaara adalah konser kami. Mungkin Ia mengetahui kalau aku masih menyembunyikan identitasku.

"Jujur saja, aku suka _rock_ , mm… aku sedang malas bepergian. Tetapi, jika aku menonton dengan kalian boleh saja." ucap Ino sembari tersenyum manis.

Gaara memberikan tiket berwarna abu-abu, itu adalah tiket konser. "Ini untukmu."

Ino mengambil tiket tersebut dari tangan Gaara, lalu meneliti tiap kalimat. "Apa? Kalian gila? Kalian memberikanku tiket VVIP?"

"Bahkan aku telah meminta para _staff_ untuk mem _booking_ tempat paling depan untukmu." Gaara melirikku. Aku mengerti kode yang Gaara berikan.

"Aku tidak tahu sekaya apa kalian sampai-sampai membelikanku tiket mahal ini." gumam Ino tak percaya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin pulang? Aku bisa mengantar." tawarku.

Ino mengangguk.

"Ayo."

Aku berjalan mendahului Ino, tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang duduk di pengisian daftar nama. Aku menaiki motorku, dan menghidupkan mesin. Ino segera duduk di belakangku.

"Pegang yang kuat."

Ino melakukan apa yang kusuruh, Ino melingkarkan tangannya. Ia memelukku sangat erat. Aku melajukan motorku. Aku ingin mengajaknya ke satu tempat, aku juga ingin membeli es krim kesukaanku di sana.

CIITT

Aku mengerem motorku. Setelah lima belas menit berkendara, akhirnya sampai di taman yang kuinginkan. Ino mendongak, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Taman kota?"

Aku mengangguk. "Pilihlah gazebo yang nyaman, aku akan membeli es krim di kedai itu." Aku menunjuk kedai yang ada di seberang kami.

Ino mengangkat jempolnya. "Oke." Ia memasuki taman, lalu memilih-milih gazebo yang nyaman.

Aku memandang Ino dari kejauhan, lalu pergi ke kedai es krim.

Moccachino dan Tiramisu.

Itulah rasa es krim yang kubeli. Aku tidak tahu rasa es krim apa yang disukainya, jadi aku memilih Moccachino untuknya. Aku menghampiri Ino yang duduk bersender, dan menatap langit yang cerah.

"Ino." panggilku.

Ino menoleh. "Eh, iya." Ino megambil es krim Moccachino yang kuberikan untuknya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, kemudian menjilat es krim yang ada di tanganku.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika aku suka Moccachino?" tanyanya.

Aktifitasku terhenti. Aku melihatnya datar. "Entah, aku hanya menebak."

Ino mengangguk.

Aku kembali meneruskan aktifitasku yang terhenti. Ino tampak menyukai es krim Moccachinonya tersbeut. Aku tersenyum tipis, mungkin orang tidak tahu jika aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran?" Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku bertanya seperti itu. Bukannya status itu privasi diri sendiri, oh _god_ mulutku tidak bisa dijaga.

Ino mengernyit.

Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Ahahaha."

Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa sebelum menjawab dia harus tertawa? Aneh.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah pacaran dari kecil." serunya sembari tersenyum kecut.

Aku terdiam. "Oh, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku… punya batasan umur untuk pacaran."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah umur kita ini sudah pas untuk berpacaran?" aku memancingnya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Aku masih malu dengan masa kecilku. Trauma tersebut masih mengikutiku sampai saat ini." jelasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, aku ingin mendengarkan kisahnya. Yah, walaupun tidak begitu tertarik. Tapi, mungkin kisahnya sangat menarik.

"Aku trauma dengan diriku saat masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Waktu itu, aku menembak kakak kelasku. Dia bilang diriku terlalu gemuk untuk menjadi tipenya, dia segera menolakku. Lalu, setelah menemukan kakak kelas yang baik padaku, aku menembaknya. Kukira dia akan menerimaku, ternyata dia membullyku. Ia baik padaku hanya sebagai topeng. Aku mulai dikucilkan karena gemuk. Aku mulai bertekad untuk menguruskan perutku dengan segala macam diet. Aku hampir divonis mati karena dosis yang disebabkan diet terlalu ketat. Jadi, aku berhenti diet ketat pada saat itu, dan memilih meminum obat-obatan yang bisa menguruskan badan. Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku pergi ke Brooklyn untuk memeriksa kesehatanku. Dan kau tahu? Aku terkena penyakit gagal ginjal, aku terlalu sering meminum obat-obatan kimia. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri, dan akhirnya berujung seperti ini hanya karena kegemukanku waktu kecil. Sampai sekarang aku tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada siapa-siapa akibat trauma ditolak, dan takut jika pacarku akan mengejekku gemuk." Ino menceritakan panjang lebar, mimik wajahnya berubah. Kesedihan terlihat dari sorot matanya. Aku hanya bisa bergeming mendengarkannya bercerita.

Seseorang yang sempurna mempunyai masalah hidup yang begitu rumit. "Kau tidak gemuk." kataku jujur.

"Ya, tapi aku mempunyai trauma. Aku tidak ingin gemuk! Aku sudah muak dengan penyakit ini!" wajahnya berlinang air mata, Ino menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ajakku menuntunnya kembali ke motorku, dan mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Ino berterima kasih sudah mau mendengarkannya bercerita. Aku sempat meminta nomornya, untuk menanyakan kondisinya. Walaupun aku manusia dingin, aku masih mempunyai hati nurani dengan keadaan sekitarku. Aku merasa bersalah karena memancingnya bercerita tentang trauma kenapa dia tidak ingin berpacaran, dan masalah tersebut berujung dengan penyakit gagal ginjal yang dideritanya.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku, ternyata Ibuku belum tidur. Aku melihat kakakku dan Ayahku menonton berita terbaru di tv. Ibuku menyuruhku mengistirahatkan tubuh, dan aku pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Otakku mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja, lirik lagu. Aku terbangun, lalu berjalan ke meja belajar. Tanganku mulai sibuk menulis lirik lagu. Aku mendapatkan inspirasi ini. Ya, aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk menulis lirik lagu. Untuk menambah lagu yang ada di album kami tentunya. Tidak lupa untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wednesday, 19th of August.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana konserku berlangsung. Sungguh, punggungku sangat lelah karena kemarin sudah satu hari gladi bersih untuk konser hari ini. Para _staff_ menjelaskan entah apa itu kepada Gaara. Aku tidak memperdulikan omongan para _staff_ tersebut.

Gaara menghampiriku dengan wajah datarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, walau wajahku dari luar masih datar. "Semuanya sudah aku cek. Tadi, _bass_ mu ada sedikit masalah, tapi sudah kuperbaiki."

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau yakin dia datang?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. "Mungkin." Aku menjawab sebisaku. "Kita akan menampilkan semua lagu yang ada di album baru kita?"

Gaara mengangguk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau terinspirasi dengan kota Brooklyn di lagumu?"

"Aku pernah kesana, dan kunjungan itu melekat dimemoriku. Jadi, aku memasukkan kronologi kota Brooklyn di laguku."

Ah, ternyata dugaanku hari itu salah. Aku kira dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Ino. Ya, dugaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Bro,"

Kami berdua menatap Kiba yang baru saja datang menghampiri kami.

"Bro," panggilnya sekali lagi. "Kita kedatangan tamu." Kiba menunjuk kearah tempat VVIP dengan dagunya.

Ternyata bukan Ino, melainkan musuh bebuyutan kami. Mereka adalah _band Rock Life_. Rival dalam hal _rock_. Aku sangat membenci vokalisnya, Eric. Ia terlalu sombong dalam hal apapun, entah itu lirik lagu, menyanyi, serta PSP baru yang Ia beli di Berlin. Untuk apa mereka kesini? Meyoraki kami jika kami membuat kesalahan? Huh, lihat saja nanti.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka." ucapku datar.

"Kutebak, kau peduli dengan Ino ya? Dia datang tidak ya?" Naruto menggaruk dagunya bak seorang detektif memikirkan cara memecahkan masalah.

Aku tersenyum. "Hmm." Aku melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mulai dari VVIP, Gold, Silver, dan VIP.

"Kalian harus ke _backstage_!"

Suara seorang _staff_ mengagetkan kami, sontak saja kami berlari ke belakang panggung.

TRIING TRIING

Aku menatap layar _smartphone_ ku, tertera nama Ino di layar tersebut.

"Halo?" aku mengangkat telepon dari Ino.

" _Halo, Sasuke? Kalian berempat bisa menjemputku di tribun Silver?_ "

Gaara merebut _smartphone_ ku. "Maaf, tapi tidak bisa Ino. Kami terjebak macet."

" _Apa iya, mmm…? Di tribun VVIP ramai juga ya?"_

"Gaara. Iya, ramai."

" _Oh iya, Gaara, hehe. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."_

TUT

Gaara memberikan kembali ponselku. "Dia ada di tribun _Silver_."

"Kenapa dia bisa salah masuk?" Kiba terkekeh.

"Entahlah." Gaara menaikkan bahu.

"10 menit lagi dimulai!"

 _Staff_ memberitahu kami sekali lagi, dan kami berlari kearah tempat kami. Gaara _bass check_ , Naruto gitar _check_ , Kiba _drum check_ , dan aku _microphone check_.

Setelah sepuluh menit, tirai yang menutupi kami berempat terbuka keatas. Mataku meneliti disetiap bangku-bangku VVIP, dan ternyata dia ada di sana. Ya, Ino. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang terkejut bukan main.

Sorakan NRD bergema dipenjuru ruangan, aku masih setia melihat wajah terkejutnya Ino. Kau tahu? Sangat mengemaskan. Suara _drum_ dari Kiba mejadi pembuka lagu. Lagu pertama yang akan kami mainkan adalah lagu buatanku. Lagu dimana aku mengerjakan malam-malam demi ide cemerlang.

 _I wonder you got up to see the world_

 _Many people hate your flaws_

 _And when you close your eyes_

 _Everything is impossible_

 _You're moving against the flow_

 _When you're dreaming, the miracle wake you up_

 _Realease your trauma_

 _Realease your bitter life_

 _Feel the feelings that arise, then take my hand_

To see the future

Suara _bass_ Gaara menjadi yang mengakhiri lagu ini. Ya, laguku dengan judul _I Wonder_ ini kubuat berdasarkan pikiran dari otakku. Aku menggunakan nada _slow-rock_ untuk lagu ini, dengan bantuan Gaara tentunya. Aku tidak akan bisa membuat nada dengan ritme _slow_. Penonton bertepuk tangan, aku melambaikan tanganku. Sedangkan Kiba ber _highfive_ dengan Gaara, lalu Naruto mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi berdiri di sampingku.

Kalian mengerti arti lirikku? Aku sengaja membuat ini karena cerita Ino sangat menarik bagiku. Pertama kali Gaara terkejut, tetapi Ia tetap membantuku. Naruto dan Kiba selalu mendukungku menulis lirik lagu entah lagu itu _rock, pop, hiphop_ , ataupun _reggae_.

Aku mencuri pandang ke bangku penonton VVIP, Ino tersenyum lebar saat aku menatap kearahnya. Tak lupa aku membalas senyumnya.

" _Hey, everybody_!" Gaara berteriak.

Satu fakta yang kalian harus ketahui, Gaara akan menjadi hiperaktif saat di atas panggung.

" _Yeaaah_!"

"Apakah kalian ingin mendengarkan kami menyanyikan lagu _Green Day_ yang _Murder City_?" Gaara kembali berteriak.

" _YEAAAAAAAAAHH_!"

" _Okay_! _Now, let's sing guys_!"

Kami berempat kembali memainkan musik _band Green Day_.

 _Desperate but not hopeless  
I feel so useless in the murder city  
Desperate but not helpless  
The clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

 _I'm wide awake after the riot  
This demonstration of our anguish  
This empty laughter has no reason  
Like a bottle of your favourite poison  
We are the last call and we're so pathetic_

" _YEAAAAAHHH_!"

Setelah selesai konser, kami disuruh oleh _manager_ untuk meyapa para _fans_ di acara kami, _fansign_.

Dan, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Aku tidak bisa mengantar Ino, karena jadwal _fansign_ ku padat. Aku akan dimarahi oleh _manager_ jika aku membolos jadwal kali ini. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku tersenyum. Pesan dari Ino.

 _From: Ino_

 _Hey, vocalist of NRD. Your sound is great. And you know what? Lagumu yang berjudul I Wonder sangat menyentuh. Aku sampai ingin menangis. Kalian mengerjaiku ya? Padahal konser yang dimaksud Gaara adalah konser kalian! Dasar, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang identitasmu? Aku sangat terkejut tahu!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Ino._

Aku menahan tawa saat membaca pesan itu. Ino merasa dikerjai oleh Gaara. Aku sudah memberitahu Gaara isi pesan Ino, dan Gaarapun tampak menahan tawanya. Kiba dan Naruto tertawa dan ber _highfive_ karena kami telah berhasil mengerjai Ino.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang muncul begitu saja, rasa ini muncul ketika aku bersama Ino. Apakah rasa ini…?

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Tetapi, wajar saja. Setiap orang memilikinya.

Dan, ini mungkin. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thursday, 20th of August.

Aku berlari-lari menyusuri koridor, dari saat aku baru saja datang ke sekolah, istirahat, dan jam kosong. Para iblis perempuan mengejarku. Ini sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari. Tetapi, kali ini _fans_ ku bertambah, dan semakin ganas. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku, namun gagal. Tenaga iblis perempuan tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Dengan sigap, aku membuka pintu kelasku. Kemudian, aku mengunci pintu tersebut. Semua murid sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku ini. Tidak ada wajah takut, ataupun itu. Mereka mendukungku untuk berdiam diri saja di kelas, kalau tidak para iblis perempuan itu akan mengejarku setiap saat. Mereka ada benarnya.

Aku mengatur napasku, hirup dan hembuskan berkali-kali. Setelah itu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada Ino sama sekali. Sejak tadi pagi, tidak ada dirinya sampai jam istirahat kedua sekarang ini. Seolah Ia meliburkan diri dari tugas yang akan diberikan guru.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan, semua jam pelajaran kosong. Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Aku menghampiri Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba. Tentu saja, kami berempat tidak sekelas. Tetapi, Gaara dan Kiba sekelas.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak."

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari Naruto di kelasnya. Gaara dan Kiba memilih untuk pulang duluan karena urusan mereka dengan _produser_ belum selesai. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kelas Naruto, tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

"Naruto?"

CIIT

Suara decitan kursi mengejutkanku, aku segera melihat meja paling belakang paling ujung. Aku mendekati meja itu perlahan. Dan, saat aku sudah sampai di depan meja tersebut, aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan melihat ke bawah.

"Naruto?"

"Eh, Sasuke? Ada apa? Hehe."

Naruto sedang memilah-milah kertas yang berceceran di laci meja tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu _, dude_." kataku datar.

"Oh ya? Maaf bro, lagi mencari sesuatu nih, soalnya berharga untukku."

Aku mengernyit heran.

"Kertas jawaban." jawab Naruto seolah Ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oh." Aku mengangguk.

Naruto masih asyik mencari kertas 'penuh dosa' tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang duluan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan mengangkat jempolnya.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir, lalu menaiki motor kesayanganku. Motorku adalah salah satu hadiah dari Ayahku saat aku memenangkan lomba musik. Ayahku sangat menyayangiku, begitupun juga Ibuku. Ayahku sudah menganggap Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto bagian dari keluargaku.

Aku memilih memutari kota Konoha sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aku juga berhenti di toko music untuk mengecek sesuatu, dan ternyata album baru kami sudah terjual. Sekitar 65% terjual, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat _chart band_ kami. Ah, beruntungnya _band_ kami ada di _chart_ kelima, tidak buruk menurutku.

Setelah menyusuri setiap toko-toko yang berderet rapi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah Ino. Aku tidak melihatnya pagi tadi saat di sekolah. Aku membuang jauh semua pikiran burukku, aku harap tidak ada bencana yang menimpanya.

TOK TOK

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu rumah Ino, wajahnya terlihat cemas. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku segera menanyakan kepada wanita yang mungkin Ibunya tersebut.

"Maaf menganggu _Oba-san,_ ada Ino di dalam?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Wanita itu masih setia dengan mimik wajah cemasnya. "Mm…"

Aku mencoba tersenyum, dan alhasil senyum kecutlah yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Ino… Ino sedang operasi." Wanita itu menahan linang air mata yang sewaktu-waktu jatuh bebas di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut.

"Ginjalnya… ginjal…" Air mata membanjiri wajah cantiknya. "Maafkan, nyonya Yazawa dan tuan Yazawa sedang mengurus Ino di rumah sakit tersebut."

Ralat, dia adalah pembantu rumah ini.

Aku membungkuk. "Terima kasih, _Oba-san_." Aku berjalan linglung, hampir tidak bisa mencapai motorku. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh kondisi Ino. Ia akan di operasi.

"Aku harus kesana." gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menaiki motor, lalu menghidupkan mesin motorku. Melaju cepat sebisaku, tidak memperdulikan suara teriakan orang yang kesal akibat ulahku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mencemaskannya, gadis yang membuatku bangun dan merasakan perasaan ini.

Gadis yang mempunyai trauma hebat dengan masa kecilnya, membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan apa itu arti cinta. Gadis yang tersenyum setiap saat, walaupun hatinya sedang tersayat. Gadis yang selalu membawa rasa perih kehidupan. Gadis yang selalu setia tertawa, walaupun dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain.

Aku segera berlari kearah petugas besuk. "Maaf, masih ada waktu untuk besuk?" tanyaku pada seorang pria yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku daftar isi.

"Masih sampai jam empat sore nanti, anda mau membesuk siapa ya?"

Nama keluarganya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Mm, Ino." balasku.

"Sebentar ya," petugas itu melihat daftar isi yang memperlihatkan nama para pasien. "Ino… Ino Yazawa?" tanya petugas tersebut untuk memastikan.

Aku memutar memoriku, aku ingat wanita –pembantu Ino menyebutkan marganya. "Ya, Ino Yazawa!"

"Baiklah tuan, ada di ruang Mawar, nomor 5. Jika anda bingung, anda bisa tanyakan kepada _cleaning service_."

"Baik, terima kasih." Aku membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja petugas tersebut.

Aku kembali berlari-lari di jalan yang sangat rumit ini, aku tidak pernah masuk ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini tidak bertingkat, sungguh lahannya sangat luas. Cukup sekali ini saja aku ber _marathon_ di rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berlari-lari hari ini? Mungkin besok tubuhku mulai menjadi _sixpack_.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu ruangan, aku sudah memastikan nomor dan nama ruangan ini. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang, dua menatapku terkejut, dan satunya masih menutup mata. Aku melihat Ino terbaring lemas, selang oksigen menutupi hidungnya.

"Siapa?" pria berjas hitam menghampiriku, aku yakin beliau adalah Ayahnya Ino.

"Temannya Ino _, Oji-san_."

Pria tersebut memandang wanita cantik yang masih duduk di sebelah ranjang Ino. "Irene, sebaiknya kita memberi mereka waktu." ucap Ayahnya Ino. "Dan kau, mm… siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, Uchiha! Ternyata dia memiliki anak yang tampan ya, Irene?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke, jaga Ino ya. _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ ingin mengurus berkas-berkas."

"Baik, _Oji-san_." Aku membungkuk sopan.

Mereka berdua meninggalkanku. Hanya tersisa aku dan Ino di ruangan ini.

Aku menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Ibunya Ino. Aku sedikit memajukan kursi tersebut. Aku menyentuh keningnya, lalu pipinya. Ino masih saja setia dengan warna rambutnya – _ombre_ hijau.

Mata kecil Ino perlahan membuka.

Aku tersentak. "Ino?" panggilku lirih.

"Sasu… apa itu kau?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Iya, ini aku."

"Sasu, sebelum aku dioperasi… aku akan bercerita sedikit untukmu." serunya lirih. Aku tersenyum, cerita Ino sangat menarik di telingaku.

"Saat aku kecil, aku selalu dibully oleh teman-teman karena aku gemuk. Aku selalu tidak memperdulikan omongan mereka. Suatu saat, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersama akuarium ikannya. Ia hampir diserang oleh Agasi, teman sekelasku. Aku menyerangnya sebelum Ia menghajar anak laki-laki tak berdosa itu. Setelah aku selesai menghajar Agasi, aku langsung membelikan Ia dua ikan karena ikannya diambil oleh Carlos. Ia pernah menyatakan kalau Ia menyukaiku, tetapi aku menolak kalau aku tidak bisa pacaran saat itu. Setelah itu, dia berteriak akan mendapatkanku dengan perjuangannya. Besoknya aku sudah pergi ke Paris, aku yakin tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Setelah pulang dari Paris, aku tidak menemukannya. Tetapi sekarang, aku sudah menemukannya. Bahkan aku tahu namanya."

Aku mendengarkan Ia bercerita, aku mencermati setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku merasakan ada kejujuran yang terpancar di sorot matanya.

"Dan, aku yakin dia ada di kota ini."

Aku memandang Ino, aku sangat bertanya-tanya siapa orang beruntung itu.

"Dia ada di sini."

Aku semakin heran.

"Laki-laki itu… adalah kamu."

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. Aku menatapnya intens, mencari kebohongan dari sorot matanya. Aku tidak menemukan kebohongan, justru aku menemukan kejujuran serta kelembutan terpancar bercahaya.

Aku menunduk. "Aku?"

Ino tersenyum. "Aku masih ingat kau dulu itu culun. Sekarang kamu sudah berubah ya."

Ya, saat sekolah dasar aku memang culun.

"Bahkan aku tidak menyangka seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya saat itu adalah kamu." Ino memandang keluar jendela, melihat taman kecil yang ada di rumah sakit.

Aku memutar otakku, berusaha mencari memori yang masih tertanam di otakku. Aku menyesal pernah terkena amnesia, tetapi itu takdir. Setelah beberapa saat berjuang mengembalikan memori, aku mendapatkan apa yang kucari.

" _AARGGHH!" Agasi terpental ke belakang sembari memegangi alat vitalnya yang terasa perih. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit, tetapi selalu saja gagal._

" _PERGILAH BEDEBAH!" bocah perempuan itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang hampir mencapai delapan oktaf._

"Kau… perempuan yang membantuku dari serangan Agasi?" tanyaku meyakinkan kalau ini bukan bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Ino…"

BRAK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, kedua orang tua Ino memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan iba.

"Iya, Sasuke. Akhirnya aku tahu namamu. Semoga saja kau bisa mencari penggantiku. Aku mendoakanmu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku –"

Belum selesai berbicara, Ino sudah menutup mata rapat-rapat. Alat yang merekam detak jantung, perlahan menjadi garis lurus.

"INO!" Aku berteriak. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku, kedua orang tua Ino juga sama sepertiku. Mereka memeluk anak kesayangannya. Aku memandang wajah Ino yang pucat pasi, wajahnya masih cantik seperti biasanya.

Aku menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Aku gagal menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis. Gadis yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Gadis yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan Agasi –aku masih sedikit mengingat tentang Agasi.

Semua sudah berakhir.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

7 tahun kemudian…

Monday, 23rd of October.

BRAK

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Sasuke! Jangan lupa nanti malam ada rapat penting!"

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa ke mobilku. Mobil hasil dari tabunganku, aku mendapatkannya dengan jerih payahku. Kemarin aku menyempatkan berkunjung ke makam Ayahku. Aku telah mendoakannya. Dan, aku tidak lupa mengunjungi makam Ino. Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan gadisku tercinta.

Aku memasuki ruanganku, tak lupa menunjukkan _ID Card_ kepada karyawan. Kalian tahu? Aku telah vakum dari dunia _rock_. Dan, sekarang aku menjadi seorang _manager_ dari _band_ Jillytion –penerus NRD. Mereka berempat sangat persis sepertiku dan ketiga rekanku.

Kalian masih ingat Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba? Aku akan memberitahu kalian. Gaara sudah menikah dengan Sakura –teman satu sekolahku dulu, dan Gaara sudah menjadi pengusaha air minum terbesar di Konoha. Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto bekerja sebagai pemilik _minimarket_ yang terkenal di Tokyo. Lalu, Kiba, Ia masih setia dengan status s _ingle_ nya, Ia juga bekerja sebagai pengacara yang tegas. Aku tersenyum mengingat mereka. Aku merindukan masa-masa kami bersama, dan juga saat bersama di atas panggung.

"Tuan, anda dipanggil oleh anak didik anda."

Seorang _staff_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk paham, lalu pergi ke ruangan latihan mereka.

" _A-yo_ , siapa yang mencari pria tampan ini?" candaku kepada para anak didikku.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-san. Ikut kami ke atas _stage_ , ya?" Billy –salah satu personil Jillytion memintaku untuk mengikuti mereka ke atas _stage_.

Aku sudah bosan dengan _stage_ sejujurnya. "Harus?"

"Iya!" mereka berempat berteriak di depanku.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti kalian."

" _Yeay_!"

Kami berlima pergi ke mobil khusus, lalu pergi ke salah satu taman kota. Kalian pasti ingat dengan taman kota ini? Ya, taman kota yang menjadi saksi bisu saat aku menyatakan perasaan kepada Ino. Andai Ia masih hidup, aku pasti sudah menikah dengannya.

Keempat anak didikku pertama keluar dari mobil, para _fans_ mengerubungi mereka. Aku menggeleng geli. Himito menarikku keluar dari mobil, gitaris Jillytion itu menarikku sampai ke atas _stage_.

Kaito mengambil _microphone_ , dan berteriak menyapa _fans_ yang sudah meneriaki mereka untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu.

" _A-yo, everybody_!" Kaito melambaikan tangannya, disusul oleh personil lainnya.

"HUAAA!"

"JILLYTION! WE LOVE YOU!"

"KAITO- _SAN_!"

"Siapa yang ingin mendengarkan _manager_ kami bernyanyi?" Kaito tersenyum kearahku.

" _ME_!"

"AKUUUUU!"

Daenim mendorongku dari belakang, Ia sempat memukul pelan tanganku sengan stik _drum_ nya.

Kaito memberikan _microphone_ nya padaku. "Silahkan, _manager-san._ "

Aku merasakan nostalgia menghampiriku. Aku mengambil benda itu dari tangan Kaito, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu _alternative rock_. Aku memilih lagu dari _My Chemical Romance_ , yang berjudul _11 Teenagers_.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu tersebut, sorakan dan tepukan tangan para penonton. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Sebelum beranjak dan memberikan benda ini ke Kaito, mataku menangkap sosok perempuan yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada sosok Ino Yazawa, mata _aquamarine_ nya, dan hidung mancungnya. Ada satu yang tidak sama, yaitu rambut _blonde_ nya tanpa _ombre_ hijau. Sangat persis dengan Ino, gadis yang pernah membuatku merasakan cinta. Perempuan misterius itu bertepuk tangan sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Aku bisa melihatnya membeli _hotdog_.

Aku memberikan benda itu ke Kaito, lalu menuruni _stage_ untuk menghampirinya. Aku berjalan cepat, dan pura-pura membeli _hotdog._ Perempuan itu kini duduk dikursi panjang taman, aku menghampirinya.

"Permisi." ucapku.

"Iya?" perempuan itu mendongak menatapku. Matanya menyorotkan keterkejutan.

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku. Mungkin Ia tahu jika aku ini _manager_ Jillytion yang tadi sempat menyanyikan lagu _My Chemical Romance_.

"Oh, baiklah." jawabnya sembari menunduk malu.

"Iya, mm…" aku melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. "Nona… mm?"

Perempuan –ralat, wanita itu tampak mengetahui pertanyaanku. "Ino Yamanaka." ujarnya.

Ino?

"Oh, Ino." Aku mengangguk. Sejujurnya kalau aku di rumah, aku akan melompat-lompat bahagia. "Masih satu keluarga dengan Yazawa, ya?" pertanyaan macam apa ini.

"Yazawa? Siapa ya?"

Oh, ternyata salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona Ino."

"Haha, panggil Ino saja."

"Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku akan mengejarnya. Ya, mengejar Ino Yamanaka –yang persis seperti Ino Yazawa. Aku tidak ingin masa lalu terulang lagi, seperti kehilangan Ino Yazawa. Mungkin Ino benar, aku telah menemukan penggantinya. Sangat persis dengan dirinya. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Ino Yamanaka. Aku bisa memperbaiki kehidupanku.

Aku harap kali ini bisa membuat kehidupanku lebih baik.

Membuat cerita kehidupan yang baru.

Keluarga baru, tentunya.

Dan, menjaga pekerjaanku untuk memenuhi nafkah keluargaku nanti.

Apa aku bisa menjerit sekarang?

Ya, aku ingin. Aku ingin meluapkan kebahagiaanku.

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"Ya?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sungguh, aku sudah menunggu-nunggu momen ini.

Semuanya akan terasa tidak mungkin untukmu, tetapi jangan berhenti berharap.

Mungkin saja masa depanmu menjadi lebih baik, teruslah berjalan lurus.

Melewati arus yang deras dikehidupan, pantang menyerah.

Bangun dan rasakan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Jangan berdiam diri jikalau kau ingin menggapai mimpimu setinggi mungkin.

 **End of Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Typo bertebaran /ngelap airmata/

Aku harap dengan long oneshoot ini bisa menjadi jamu untuk menunggu fanficku. Sungguh, pada bulan ini sampai sebelum puasa sibuk banget. Huhu, maafkan readers (kalau kalian readers DOPE atau HIYM, baca ini ya tolong T.T).

Terima kasih ya, mudahan fanfic long oneshoot ini tidak membuat kalian bosan karena panjang banget. /kiss and hug/


End file.
